Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick hitch assembly for an agricultural vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Quick hitches are provided as an easy-to-use interface between a three-point-linkage of an agricultural tractor and a further tractor implement. The quick hitch allows for relatively easy coupling of the implement to the tractor, without excessive amounts of time-consuming positioning and alignment of the linkages of the tractor. In a further aspect, the use of quick hitches having adjustable dimensions allows for the quick hitch to accommodate the coupling of various tractor implements of various configurations and dimensions.
An example of an adjustable quick hitch is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,487,843, which allows for the formation of a quick hitch having a variable hitch width, defined between the distal ends of the legs of the quick hitch. The adjustment of the hitch width is provided by adjustably mounting the legs of the quick hitch onto a crossbar. However, the selection of the different hitch widths requires an operator to visually align a bolt aperture on the legs with one of a series of corresponding apertures on the crossbar, which may present difficulties to the operator, and may result in incorrect alignments and time-consuming correction of mistakes.
It is an object of the invention to address these problems.